Ghosh Rhodes Story
by KimikoSan
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Ghosh after Kou got all the girls, built all the houses and defeated the bad guy? Here you go
1. Default Chapter

Excuse my bad English I'm German ^^ and this is the first time I write a story in English so.well anyways have fun reading (  
  
Chapter 1  
  
After Kou has defeated the bad guy on the 40th floor and got the Master Egg Ghosh sat in the middle of the 2nd floor almost crying and talking to himself.  
  
Ghosh: I just can't understand why the girls are all after Kou. -sigh- Well yes I can. I've always been conceited. I'm telling them lies about others to seem better. I hate myself.  
  
???: Don't hate yourself.  
  
Ghosh turned around and there was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long black hair and deep blue eyes. She wore rags and seemed tired.  
  
Ghosh: Who are you?  
  
???: I'm Kimiko.  
  
She sat down next to him.  
  
Ghosh: I'm Ghosh.  
  
Kimiko: I know. You are here very often talking to yourself waiting for Kou to come up so you can loose again.  
  
Ghosh: I.that's not.I mean.I never saw you around when did you came here?  
  
Kimiko: I was raised in the tower. I live here as long as I can remember.  
  
Ghosh: Why don't you go out?  
  
Kimiko: I can't. I often tried but Wind Crystal's don't work on me. That might sound stupid but I think I was born in this tower.  
  
Ghosh: You mean your pregnant mother came into the tower gave birth to you and than went back out?  
  
Kimiko: Yeah.I think she didn't want to have me and thought I would die in the tower.  
  
Ghosh: I'm so sorry.How come no one ever saw you?  
  
Kimiko: Well I'm hiding when someone is coming.I never wanted to be seen that's all.  
  
Ghosh: Then why are you here now talking to me?  
  
Kimiko: Because you're sad I like you and I want to help you.  
  
Ghosh: You already did.  
  
Kimiko: I did?  
  
Ghosh: Yes you made me think about how good my life is.I have parents and a home and a lot of money. Now I feel better about me but I'm sad that you're so unlucky.  
  
Kimiko: Oh that's okay I mean I learned to live with it.  
  
Ghosh: I have an idea.  
  
Ghosh pulled out a Wind Crystal smiling weird.  
  
Ghosh: Maybe you can get out of the tower with me.  
  
Kimiko: You would do that for me?  
  
Ghosh: Sure I would. Hold on to me.I hope it's going to work.  
  
They both appeared outside of the tower. And Ghosh was still smiling. This was going to be so great.  
  
Well I'm done for now. If you find any big mistakes tell me, please. Thanks for reading ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Ghosh: Okay let us go this way.  
  
He pulled Kimiko all the way to his house.  
  
Ghosh: You can take a bath right now just go this way. I'll buy you some new clothes while you are.  
  
He left the house and went into the store.  
  
Ghosh: Hey there Fur. Show me some clothes you got please. Clothes for girls. A short skirt would be good.  
  
Fur: I always thought you were sick. But sick and gay?  
  
Ghosh: Well you never really know somebody do you? I'll take that one and that top please...thanks. Have a nice day.  
  
He left with a sassy smile on his face knowing that Fur was totally confused. When he came back home Kimiko stood in front of him completely naked. He blushed faster then he ever did.  
  
Ghosh: Here put these on.  
  
Kimiko: Thanks. That's really nice of you.  
  
Ghosh turned around while she was putting on the clothes.  
  
Kimiko: So are you going to show me the town now? Please I always saw the lights and everything oh please take me to the bar first please.  
  
Ghosh: Okay what ever you want girl.  
  
When they entered the bar Kou sat there drinking hard stuff and telling stories about his adventures.  
  
Kimiko: Hey I know that guy. Isn't he the monster tamer who defeated the guy on the 40th floor?  
  
Ghosh: Yes he is. His name is Kou.  
  
Kimiko: Well I saw the hole thing, Dude. (sry just love Finding Nemo ^^) He didn't really win on his own. He had help from his little monster friend. Kewne is his name I think.  
  
Ghosh: Really? Well whatever. Lets sit over there.  
  
That was the first time that Ghosh didn't want to embarrass Kou.  
  
Kimiko: I really like this place. Boy I'm thirsty.  
  
Ghosh: Well what would you like to drink? I'll get it for you.  
  
Kimiko: I'll take some apple juice if they have something like that.  
  
Ghosh: I'll be right back.  
  
Ghosh got up. While he waited for the barkeeper to get some apple juice he looked back to the table where Kimiko sat. One of the treasure hunters tried to hit on her. Ghosh grabbed the drinks and ran back to the table.  
  
Ghosh: Excuse me please.  
  
Treasure Hunter: What? Oh Ghosh you are here with her? So you still get a girl? Hahaha.  
  
Kimiko: What's so funny?  
  
Treasure Hunter: Well princess since Kou defeated the bad guy in the tower he's the hero you know. And little Ghosh over there didn't get any of the girls because they only want Kou. But that's the way life goes isn't it?  
  
Ghosh: I think that's enough thanks.  
  
Treasure Hunter: I'm so sorry little Ghosh. Did I embarrass you in front of your date?  
  
Kimiko: So Kou is the hero huh?  
  
Treasure Hunter: Yes he is undefeatable.  
  
Kimiko: Well I'm tired and I didn't sleep for a while. Lets go home please.  
  
Gosh: Alright.  
  
When Kimiko got up the treasure hunter grabbed her arm.  
  
Treasure Hunter: A little kiss please. Just to say goodbye.  
  
Ghosh: Let her go.  
  
Treasure Hunter: Oh yeah? What are you going to do if I don't little sissy?  
  
Ghosh lowered his glance.  
  
Treasure Hunter: See girl your little boyfriend has no chance against me. He can't protect you.  
  
Kimiko: I can take care of my self bitch. (I'm German that's what I would say ^^)  
  
Kimiko pulled out her sword. The treasure hunter let go.  
  
Kimiko: Lets go Ghosh.  
  
They didn't talk on the way back.  
  
Ghosh: This is the guestroom. Make your self at home.  
  
Kimiko: Thanks. I never slept in a bed before.  
  
Ghosh: What?...I mean there's a first time for everything. Goodnight Kimiko  
  
Kimiko: Goodnight Ghosh and thanks for everything.  
  
Ghosh: Kimiko?  
  
Kimiko: Yes?  
  
Ghosh: I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you back there...I was to scared...I'm so sorry.  
  
Kimiko: Hey no worry Teddy...I can really take care of myself. And I can teach you some moves while I'm here. But if you want me to you should get some sleep...I'm not teaching some sleepyhead.  
  
When Ghosh went to bed he was happy in a way he had never been before. He had for the first time really fallen in love.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Yay Love ^^ what else did you expect? :) And really big thanks to Lightfellow who kicked my butt (don't know if you use that in English but it's a German saying ^^) and reminded me that I wanted to make a second chapter. Thanks Lightfellow and thanks everybody for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter Kimiko will call Ghosh Teddy a lot. That's just because I love to give nicknames to anything that moves ;D  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning when Ghosh went into the bathroom Kimiko was there looking at the mirror.  
  
Kimiko: Who is that? Do you know her?  
  
Ghosh began to laugh.  
  
Kimiko: What's so funny?  
  
Ghosh: Well that person is you girl. That's a mirror. You can see your self in there.  
  
Kimiko: -blush- I knew that...so um...I'll go outside and wait for you. This is the first day of your training.  
  
Kimiko left and Ghosh took a shower. When he came outside into the backyard Kimiko had built some kind of ...mechanical thing (sry don't know the English word for it –blush-)  
  
Ghosh: What the f***? (sry german thing once again -.-)  
  
Kimiko: Well here we go Teddy you got to learn something. You start over here go through there and end up there.  
  
Ghosh: You are trying to kill me aren't you?  
  
Kimiko: What? It's not as hard as it looks you know.  
  
Ghosh: Well that's easy to say.  
  
Kimiko: Come on just give it a try Teddy.  
  
Ghosh: If I die it's your fault.  
  
Ghosh did what Kimiko told him to do.  
  
Ghosh: Wow that was easier than I expected.  
  
Kimiko: I told you. But now we try the harder level.  
  
Ghosh: The what?  
  
Kimiko pressed some kind of button and the mechanical stuff moved faster.  
  
Ghosh: Oh...that harder level.  
  
Kimiko: Yes that's it try it.  
  
Ghosh looked at her but couldn't find any kindness in her face. He walked through and got hit by one of the wooden things. His face was bloody. Kimiko jumped inside and carried him out of there.  
  
Kimiko: Not that easy anymore huh?  
  
Ghosh: I'm forry feally.  
  
Kimiko: Hey no problem. Don't worry. Heilung.*  
  
She hold her hand over his head and healed him.  
  
Ghosh: I didn't know you can do magic.  
  
Kimiko: Um...surprise.  
  
Ghosh: Can we stop for today?  
  
Kimiko: No. You slept long enough. Try it again...now.  
  
Ghosh: -mumble-  
  
Ghosh tried it once again. He got hit by the same wooden thing. Kimiko got him out and healed him again.  
  
Kimiko: Try again. And don't make the same mistake again or I'll kill you or at least won't heal you.  
  
Ghosh tried again. He made it through.  
  
Kimiko: I guess that was luck. Try again before I make it harder.  
  
Ghosh: I'm not going to do that again. No way.  
  
Kimiko: Oh, yes you are.  
  
Kimiko pushed Ghosh right into the machine. Ghosh got through once again.  
  
Kimiko: Alright. Next level.  
  
Once again she pressed a button.  
  
Kimiko: Here you go.  
  
Ghosh: -sigh- Okay here I go.  
  
Ghosh made it through but he got hit a lot. When he came out on the other side he was all bloody.  
  
Kimiko: I...I think that was enough. Heilung.*  
  
She healed him again.  
  
Kimiko: You should go and wash the blood of your face.  
  
Ghosh: I should go and wash the blood of my body!  
  
Kimiko: Hey sorry. I thought you were ready.  
  
Ghosh: Well we have a swimming-pool in town. We could go there. I'll buy you a swimsuit.  
  
Kimiko: Yay. That sounds great...what are you waiting for?  
  
They went into the store together. (remember Ghosh hasn't washed of the blood yet)  
  
Ghosh: Hey Fur. Show the lady some swimsuits please or some bikinis if you have.  
  
Fur: -confused- Um...yes...we have...um...how about that one?  
  
Kimiko: Oh I love it. Can we take that one please Teddy pwease?  
  
Ghosh: What ever you want. I'll take that one.  
  
He paid and they both left the confused Fur once again. When they entered the swimming-pool Kou stood in the water and told the ladies about his adventures.  
  
Ghosh: Um...You can change clothes in there. We'll meet over there. Try not to be seen by Kou please.  
  
Kimiko: Why not?  
  
Ghosh: For me please...just try okay?  
  
Kimiko: Um...alright. But there's no sense in that.  
  
Ghosh changed clothes and waited for Kimiko. When she came out there was no way Kou wouldn't notice her. Everyone stared at her. She was amazingly beautiful. Kou got out of the water.  
  
Kou: Hey there. I've never seen you before. May I ask for your name?  
  
Kimiko: Um...sorry but I'm here with someone else and he's waiting for me. See you later.  
  
She walked to Ghosh and sat down next to him.  
  
Ghosh: Let's go I'm clean.  
  
Kimiko: What? Are you kidding??  
  
Ghosh: Uh...yes I was just kidding haha.  
  
Kimiko: Oh boy you really go me on that one.  
  
Kou: So you are here with her Ghosh.  
  
Kou suddenly stood behind them.  
  
Ghosh: Um...yes I am.  
  
Kou: I see. Well then have fun you two.  
  
Kimiko: You are sweating? He scares you that much?  
  
Ghosh: Well...um yes...  
  
Kimiko: It's getting dark already.(changing subject XD) Let's go home.  
  
Ghosh: Good idea.  
  
When they entered the house Selfi stood there.  
  
Selfi: How come she slept here last night without me knowing?  
  
Ghosh: Maybe because you hang around at Kou's house so much.  
  
Selfi: Well anyways she's not going to stay here another night.  
  
Ghosh: Oh yes she is.  
  
Kimiko: Actually I'm not Teddy...  
  
Ghosh: Uh...What?  
  
Kimiko: I have to go someday Teddy and you know it.  
  
Ghosh: But why today? Why not wait another day?  
  
Kimiko: My parents want me to come home...they have trouble...we'll meet again...I promise.  
  
Ghosh: No you won't...I won't let you...  
  
He jumped in front of the door.  
  
Kimiko: Oh Teddy...you're making it so hard.  
  
She pulled a wind crystal.  
  
Kimiko: You forgot one thing Ghosh.  
  
Ghosh tried to take it from her but she had already activated it.  
  
Kimiko: Never stop training Teddy...we'll meet again I promise.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Well it's not that good this time but there are some questions you might ask yourself right now: She has parents? What the f***? XD okay German's coming through again. *Heilung is the german word for healing I though I could use german as spell language (or how you would call it XD) thanks everyone for reading ^^ 


End file.
